The Best I Ever Had
by Jaya Korin
Summary: *mild slash* Elrond/Legolas with some hints of Legolas/Aragorn in it. ^_~ Elrond has left middle earth, but Legolas will not go with him. Why might that be?


A/N: Ok this might be a bit confusing I'll do my best not to make it so though. (grins) It's from Legolas and Elrond's points of view but I think I'll stick with 3rd person so it's easier to understand. ^_~ The song is by Vertical Horizon - The Best I Ever Had.  
  
~blahblahblah~ = Legolas's thoughts.  
  
*blahblahblah* = Elrond's thoughts  
  
Setting: This is set sometime after the books, when Elrond is on his way to the gray havens. Ok the only thing is Legolas isn't at the havens he's still on Gondor when Elrond leaves... So yeah.  
  
The Best I Ever Had  
  
By: Jaya  
  
Slowly above the horizons of Middle Earth the sun was coming, but it's clear golden light had yet to be seen except splashed brightly across the highest peeks of the mountain ranges. Down by the sea, it was still hidden in the mists that and rolled in off the sea over night, shrouding that whole world in gray. At this hour even the sky looked gray, for the light had yet to set it to it's normal blue.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
So you sailed away into a gray sky morning  
  
Now I'm here to stay, love can be so boring  
  
Nothings quite the same now  
  
I just say your name now.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
He stood there on the sand as the dark waves slowly washed up upon the wet shale beneath his feet, wetting the toes of his boots. But his mind was miles away in another place by the sea. There that day many of his kind were leaving the shores of these land, for another place. Soon he would be one of the few who were left in Middle Earth, it made him sad to think of it. However it was not just that, this morning, -he- would be leaving forever.  
  
The one who had been there to hold him through many dark nights, to kiss away the tears and comfort his broken heart. ~You loved me even though you knew I could not love you back the way you wanted me to. You loved me despite the fact that my heart belonged to another... belonged to him. I did not deserve you~  
  
His face was blank, and his eyes slightly glazed as he stared at nothing. Legolas hadn't thought what it would be like when this time came though he had known it would come. Now it was here, and nothing was the same as it had been and it never would be. Things were changing so fast now he almost couldn't keep up with them. Slowly he turned away with a sigh, the name of his lover slipped past his lips one last time in a final farewell.  
  
"Elrond."  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
But it's not so bad..  
  
Your only the best I ever had  
  
You don't want me back  
  
Your just the best I ever had  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
He had long been the Lord of Rivendell, once he had been married. Even now two of his sons traveled with him, behind him in Gondor his daughter stayed in Middle Earth. *Stayed with him.* In the long years after his wife's death, there had been only a few who he'd dared to share his heart with and only one who had captured him so completely he almost loathed to leave these shores even though he knew his time and the time of his people upon them was coming to an end.  
  
Through the last few nights he'd tried to convince himself that it wasn't so bad, that he'd known this time would come. *I knew in the end I would have to leave you behind, that you could not leave while he still lived. Yet... Why couldn't you love me for just one day like you loved him. I know you don't want me back, you want him.... I was selfish to keep you to myself, to keep you from him, to let him married Arwen... I thought maybe you might come with me anyway, that perhaps you could forsake him.* The sun was coming up over the clouds it's first rays warmed his cold skin and shown upon his dark hair.  
  
*I pray one day you will return to my arms. One day you will want me back... Still I should have told you the truth, I should have told you, his heart in truth will always belong to you just and yours will belong to him... Will you have the courage to tell him? It is selfish of me to say I hope you do not, yet if you did? I can not bare the thought of the light dying in your eyes as it does in his...* He sighed as he looked up to find Elrohir coming towards him. *Sweet Legolas, I must go now.*  
  
It was time to leave, and slowly those who would sale from the Gray Havens were boarding the boats that had come. Soon the sales would raise and then they would cast off and it would be done. The shores of Middle Earth would receded from sight never to be seen by the eyes of those on board again. It was an ending of an age of beauty and magic, and it was sad to see it go; what did the future hold?  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
So you stole my world.  
  
Now I'm just a phoney  
  
Remembering the girl (elf!)  
  
Leaves me down and lonely  
  
Send it in a letter  
  
Make your self feel better.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
Elrond sat in the room, staring at the wall. It had been some time since he'd let his thought slide back into the past, he still felt the hole that ached inside when he thought of Legolas. Even though only a couple of months had passed it felt like much longer then that. /Eternity... and it will be years before I see him again./  
  
Silently he folded the piece of paper setting it slowly and purposefully on the desk. Elrond's slender fingers lingered for a moment on the off white pieces of parchment. Finally he lifted his hands and folded them in his lap. /Legolas..../ He'd never send the letters, but that hardly mattered really, somehow it helped to simply write it down.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
But it's not so bad  
  
Your only the best I ever had  
  
You don't need me back  
  
Your just the best I ever had.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
A soft breeze swept in through the window, it smelled faintly of flowers and sea. It was a strange mixture like sweet and spicy all together. He sighed letting himself slide into the back of his mind, into the memories that lingered there. /I hope you found happiness, Legolas... Even if you don't need me back, I'll always be here if you ever do. I can't forget you, I don't want to. But I can still feel you in my arms even though you aren't here./  
  
Elrond only let himself think of Legolas when he was alone, hating the weakness in himself even as he embraced it. Other times he tired to kept himself as busy as he could, trying to think of other things. But in the end when all was said and done...  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
And it make take some time to patch me up inside  
  
But I can't take it so I run away and hide  
  
And I may find in time that you were always right  
  
Your always right...  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
Legolas sighed as he stood in the garden next to the tree. He'd never been one to brood on his troubles, and yet. sometimes he couldn't help the feelings that lingered. Despite the fact that it had been months since Elrond had departed since his decision to stay. He couldn't help but wonder if sometimes, if it would have been better to go, go and forget. Yet every time he saw Aragorn he remembered the reason he'd stayed, it was like a itch you could never scratch, or a wound that never heals, and it hurt.  
  
He wondered at Elrond's last words. /Could he be right? What if Aragorn really did feel the same way?... But I don't have the courage to face him, if he doesn't, I could never live with myself... If he didn't return my feelings.../  
  
Suddenly he heard foot steps behind him, whirling around to find the very object of his thoughts standing there watching him. Legolas shivered looking into the King's gray eyes, he turned away wanting nothing more then to run. But his self control was better then that, so instead he began to climb the tree leaving Aragorn standing beneath him.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
So you sailed away into a gray sky morning  
  
Now I'm here to stay, love can be so boring  
  
What was it you wanted?   
  
Could it be I'm haunted?  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes Aragorn?"  
  
"Why do you look away from me?"  
  
"I wanted to climb the tree." /I could never tell you Aragorn, not because I'm scared to. Perhaps partly because of that, but because of her... She married her, that must mean something, how can you have feelings for me when you took her as your wife? After the sacrifice that she made for you, who am I to interfere with that. But you will always haunt my dreams, you'll always be in my heart and in my mind.../  
  
A soft laugh. "You aren't just hiding from me?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"Aragorn what do you want?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question..."  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
But it's not so bad...  
  
Your only the best I ever had  
  
I don't want you back  
  
Your just the best I ever had  
  
The best I ever had....  
  
The best I ever had....  
  
~~~ * ~~~ 


End file.
